When Fears Come True
by Paragon's Gemstone
Summary: WARNING: READ WITH AN FUN OPEN MIND :   Summary: This is what happens when you meddle with things you can't imagine, nor even comprehend. Just starting off in the Supernatural theme. Reviews are appreciated. :   Thanks to Perry for being my Beta-Reader :D


The autumn forest lulled softly with the night's breeze. Everything was quiet, and all was tranquil and solemn, when suddenly the rustle of leaves broke the silence, followed quickly by the light stomping of tiny feet rushing through the trees.

Seconds later, the dark silhouette of chipmunk was seen, jumping from branch to branch, trying to escape what seemed like a grey orb of smoke that was hot on his heels. He was clad in an orange coat with golden outlines affixed along the shoulders and his wrists, his breath was short as he hurriedly dashed past another tree.

The munk chanced a look behind him, his orange eyes reflecting the greyish fog that was following him.

It was gaining on him…

Panic-stricken, he tried to avoid it by suddenly jumping off the treetops, landing on all fours on the foliage, hidden from view.

The orb flew straight past his hiding spot, before colliding onto a nearby tree, where it corroded right through the bark, a stench of decay and ash clouding the air as the munk covered his nose with his paw.

'_Phew…_'He thought, panting as he regained his breath. _'That thing almost hit me…'_

A sense of safety seemed to overtake the area, and the munk quietly sat on the forest floor. It was a moment to rest, but his chaser was no fool. Instinctively, his ears twitched about, keeping alert for the slightest sound of an enemy. As he rested, anxiety began gnawing at his conscience, like millions of thoughts ran around his head as he began to plan his next move.

'_Where do I go now?'_ He contemplated in his head, breathing a soft, sad sigh. _'who'd want to accept a freak of nature like me?'_

He then shuddered at the thought; then quickly, he pushed it away. Now was not the time to be thinking about it. He was in danger, and he needed to get out of here, and fast.

Cautiously, he chanced a look outside his hiding place, peering his head through the bushes, but keeping his form hidden from the world. A noise of fiery slushing echoed through the forest, and he leaned back as the creature making the sound.

And his orange eyes went wide with fright.

A dark, horrendous creature, towering over 6 ft. tall had slithered in, his hallow eye sockets just looking overhead his hiding spot. Its corroded, skeleton-like body and rocky-like flesh was black as the dark night, save for some spots in its armor that emitted yellowish spews of flame. It appeared like a pure vassal of all evil. A thin wisp of smoke came from its miniature leg-like tail, which dragged and slithered it about, scorching the ground where it treaded. Streams of hellfire connected his body to the arms, which were dimly lit with a dull yellow glow. Around its body was a massive, bony breastplate, possibly made from human skulls that had become tainted with the creature's touch. He could swear that he noticed some parts of the armor had human skulls affixed on it, and he could still hear their screams reverberate through it. Upon its head was a crown that seemed to resemble the skull of a ram; the eye sockets glowing furiously its hellish yellow glow.

There was no doubt about it as the creature bellowed, the inner hellfire coursing through its coal black body flaring as the munk held his breath, trying not to yelp in fear.

It was hungry, hungry for blood.

For a moment all was still, when the creature suddenly began to raise its ginormous stone-like arms, and a wave of unholy energy erupted from the ground, singeing the bush the munk was hiding in. In the nick of time, he had already dashed out of the bush before the wave struck it, and the bush was instantly incinerated. All that remained of the bush was a tiny scorch mark on the forest floor, with the stench of death and decay hanging all over it.

The chipmunk had its bad flat against a nearby tree, trying to keep his small figure hidden from his chaser's demonic, fiery eyes.

**"You cannot hope to escape me… rodent…"** its deep, dark voice bellowed. **"None have ever evaded the grasp of Nevermore… for I am the Shadow Fiend, and none who defy me shall live long!"**

Running quickly came into the chipmunk's mind. He could think of no other option…

And so, he ran…

Summoning the power of wind to hasten his retreat, he sprinted through the forest as fast as his furry body could carry him; a short while of non-stop running later, he arrived in a clearing, a small trail of leaves following on his wake.

The clearing was fairly wide, along the size of a full basketball court. The trees stood around the clearing as if it were a wall which prevented trespassers to invade the sanctuary.

The full moon was clearly visible in the open space, moonlight casting eerie shadows on the trees, making the illusion of a quiet, peaceful atmosphere.

But it was all an illusion. The creature was hot on his trail, and the slushing sound of his short tail began emanating from across the clearing.

He was trapped, and he was running out of options, and time.

It was fight, or die...

He stood his ground. He knelt on one knee, and a bright white light encased his small figure as he was lifted up off the ground; a great surge of energy swept over him.

When the light had fully encased him, it burst into magnificent waves of multi-colored lights; the pinnacle of his transformation.

Slowly, the chipmunk descended back to the ground, his orange eyes now glowing bright white as he scanned his surroundings.

A sudden chill ran up his spine. Sensing danger, he summoned energy onto his paw, forming into the size of a golf ball as it glowed an iridescent blue.

The orb crackled and sparked as he looked for his target. His tail swished slowly, like a cat ready to pounce on his prey as he crouched down low, ready to attack if the need to came to pass.

The chipmunk softly sighed in silent confidence. He was now at the top of his game, and he was strong enough to fight back. But as he waited, he began to feel his body weaken from the strain of his transformation; but dared not show it lest he wanted his foe to know he was vulnerable.

'_Damn…' _He thought, _'I can only hold this form for another five minutes… and I hate waiting games…'_

He closed his eyes again, forcing more of his energy into them, hoping to gain an advantage in this losing game. When he had opened them, the white eyes were replaced with a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera; along the third line of circles held 3 black tomoe, evenly spaced out in a triangle pattern.

With the new eyes, the whole world around him seemed to move in slow motion, making it easier to analyze the situation.

And the situation was dire indeed.

From out of one side of the clearing, Nevermore appeared, crashing through the shrubbery, his rock-like flesh forming a twisted grin as he lunged through; an orb in his monstrous hand. When he was in range, he threw it at the munk, in which he dodged without the slightest of effort.

"**Impressive…" He growled, "But now, I believe, this little game of hide-and-seek has finally drawn to a close…"**

It then raised a small, gem-like one sided-axe; its jewels glittered dully through its cyan colored blade. The Shadow Fiend then began twirling it three times, and the chipmunk braced for what was about to happen.

By the third twirl of the axe, a ghostly blue energy erupted from the axe, and the monster in front of him had vanished completely from sight; not a single trace of him was left.

It was though, as if, it was never there in the first place…

'_What sick trick is this?'_ He thought, his mind began racing, his eyes continuously scanning his surroundings, fearing ambush.

Movement caught his eye; he leapt and twirled to the left, orb in paw, and launched it as soon as he saw his target.

Where he turned his head, stood the Shadow Fiend, but he was no longer alone. Next to him was an exact duplicate of it; simultaneously they raised their arms, erupting wave upon wave of hellfire upon him.

Where he stood a while ago erupted in chaotic energy as soon as he threw his spherical missile, flying with such tremendous force that the barriers of sound ripped as it sped towards Nevermore and his copy.

The ball hit its mark, the force of collision driving the demon lord backward a few meters, but all he heard was the ghastly puff of illusory smoke.

_"Dammit! It was only a mirror image!"_ he thought

He surveyed the now decimated clearing, searching for signs of the real one. Finding nothing, he sighed, letting relief take over his exhausted body.

_"It's over… for now."_ He thought.

He then pulled out a scroll from his pocket, unsealed it, and placed it flatly on the ground.

The writings on the scroll were full of ancient runes, but he understood each syllable perfectly, chanting the spell laid on it.

A blue rune circle formed below his feet, a similar copy rising from the ground to encase the chipmunk completely, like a cylinder.

He stated where he wanted to go in the same alien language. In an instant, the cylinder imploded and disappeared, with the chipmunk was gone, like he was never there to begin with.

He had teleported to the edge of the forest.

His eyes scanned the horizon, looking out for something.

Seeing rows of houses dotting the countryside a few miles ahead, he decided to try his luck there.

He was in the suburbs, a small smile formed in his face.

'_Made it… finally…'_ He thought as he slowly walked toward the small dots of houses before him.

_"I thought the city would be a bit more farther than here…"_ He thought, a small frown creeping on his face.

Shaking his head, he brought out a small book from his coat pocket.

This tiny pocketbook was the whole reason the demon was chasing him…

It looked ancient, but some mystical force was keeping it from falling apart. It was currently sealed with a unique lock, with the words "**Verus Diligo**" on the seal. The cover was inscribed with the words: "**per vox adveho officium**".

Satisfied with the distance he had put between him and his adversary, he turned towards the lights in the horizon, and, feeling a little bit stronger, ran.

Two hours of non-stop running later, the reddish gold-furred chipmunk panted with exertion. He was tired from running, even though the wind helped carry him half the way.

He scanned the row of houses, and saw one with a sturdy maple tree growing beside it. He went towards the tree, and climbed it, his instincts guiding him to a suitable branch to rest upon.

Pawsore, he laid down to rest, failing to notice 3 pairs of eyes looking at him from the adjacent window, as he slowly closed his eyes; his bruises and wounds making him feel light headed as he let unconsciousness take over him.

_**30 minutes ago…**_

"Alvin, stop right there…" Dave's stern voice commanded.

Alvin was perched on the toilet's rim, clutching a round, pink object. He looked up to his caretaker, flashed his traditional smirk, and said, "Or what?"

Just then, his two brothers, Simon and Theodore, climbed up Dave's jeans and perched upon his shoulders, screaming, "Don't do it! You'll tear this place apart!"

Alvin ignored their pleas and dropped the cherry bomb in the toilet.

BOOM!

…..

…..

…..

"!"

The bathroom door was almost torn off from the impact of Dave crashing through it.

A flash of brown was seen going out of the confines of the comfort room.

And Alvin was seen running from the toilet soaking wet, his tail dragging wet lines across the floor; with Dave hot on his heels.

"Alvin, come back here!" He roared as he carefully trudged down the stairs, Alvin gaining the incoherent lead, laughing his head off as Dave slid and skidded down several steps before crashing down to the living room.

Almost half an hour of chasing around the house later, Alvin and his brothers were up in their room. Alvin, for the stupidity of his actions, has been grounded for the next three months; Simon and Theodore were told to stay in their room while Dave inspects the damage and cleans the house.

"Just great, Al…" Simon groaned as he walked on his bed, huffing angrily. "Thanks to you and that stupid Cherry Bomb antic, we're stuck here 'til Dave's done cleaning the entire house of _toilet water_!"

"Yeah, Alvin!" Theodore continued, "And I wanted to watch TV, too! Now I'm gonna miss my show!"

Alvin groaned as he looked outside to the maple tree, and he squinted his eyes as he saw what he presumed was a chipmunk, lying unconscious on a maple tree branch. He gasped as he saw his paw move across his orange coat as he shifted sleeping positions.

"Hey guys!" Alvin called out, catching his brothers' attention. "There's a munk on our maple tree!"

"What? Impossible…" Simon sneered, not believing him, and he stayed put while Theodore walked up to the window, looking in the direction where Alvin was pointing.

"He's right, Si!" Theodore half-shouted, gasping in shock. "There _is_ a munk on our maple tree! And he looks hurt too!"

Simon quickly jumped onto the window sill, and looked at the tree. True enough, an orange-clad chipmunk was lying there, bruised and unconscious.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alvin called out, and his brothers turned to see him make his way out of the room. "We gotta tell Dave, like now!"

Without a second doubt, they followed Alvin on their way downstairs to where their caretaker was; with hopes he has the heart to take in one more chipmunk in his life.

END

Well, there you have it! I hope it is to your liking, please send in the next one! X3


End file.
